Inner Thoughts
by barnes1917
Summary: please don't read this it's shitty but I don't want to delete it lmao (rated so maybe it won't pop up for as many ppl)
1. Anna Centric

_**A/N: First installment in something I've been working on for a while. The ending is a little...bland, but it's the best I could do. Hope everyone enjoys. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**_

* * *

_Anna Centric; thoughts on Kristoff._

_1/?_

* * *

He was a man. And she was just a silly, awkward little...well, child in a woman's body.

He was a man who had a job, who made a living, who took care of another living thing. He has life experience. And she was just a child who liked to ride her bicycle down the castle halls when she got bored, who had everything handed to her, who had little to no responsibilities. She was so, _so terribly naive and innocent and inexperienced._

He was a man. And she was just a child compared to him.

And although he would deny it, she knew it was true.

"Anna, I don't think of you as a child. You're three years younger than me, not thirteen years younger." He would explain.

"But you're so experienced," she would argue. "-and-and you're such an adult-"

"I'm not an adult. I just had to take care of myself or no one else would."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. You aren't a child and I'm not an adult. We're just...people. I love you who you are; I wouldn't change a thing about you."

And eventually she believed him.


	2. Elsa Centric

**_Here's part two! Hope y'all enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._**

**_Trigger warning; slight mentions of suicidal thoughts near the end? It's nothing serious, no details or anything. I'm not real sure, but if you're triggered by that, it might be best for you to skip this chapter, maybe..._**

* * *

_Elsa Centric; Thoughts on Anna._

_2/?_

* * *

She was terrified.

Terrified of the world and what they would think of her if they only knew what she was capable of. Terrified of herself and what she could do. Terrified of hurting others. So she put up walls and walls to protect herself; closed the door to keep the raging storm inside.

But Anna, _oh Anna_, she was always so curious and optimistic about the world and the people that surround her. So confident. So ready to take on the world and whatever it throws at her. She was an open book; no walls, no closed doors, no scary storms.

She was destructive.

She left behind a cold, dark path wherever she went. She hurt others without even meaning to, unleashed the storm that lay just under her surface on innocent people.

Anna was gentle and kind. She couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried to. She leaves behind warm happy feelings and bright smiles everywhere she's ever been.

She admired that about her younger sister. Maybe she even envied her; as unlikely as she was to admit it, it was true.

She was always cold — not that it really bothered her. But the fact was that she was cold, almost deathly so, almost too cold to touch. Always afraid of accidentally losing control and unintentionally freezing someone.

But Anna has always been warm. Her heart caught fire and warmed her to the core long ago, and maybe it was this fire that made her capable of loving someone so cold, so isolated.

She could never forgive herself for the things she's done, the people she's hurt. She constantly rebukes herself for her mistakes, for her slip-ups. She often wonders if she was better off dead, at least then she couldn't hurt anybody or freeze anything.

But it was Anna that was always there, that always forgives her, always reassures her that _it's fine, it's okay, I'm here, I promise, just open the door and we can fix this._

She wasn't beautiful. No, not at all. She was dark and cold and lonely. Inside was a storm she couldn't always control, and often wished would consume her.

She didn't mind the cold, she didn't even mind being alone. In fact, most of the time she preferred it. But occasionally, when she sees Anna dancing or talking, laughing or skipping down the castle halls, all _beautiful and alive and warm_, she envies her sister, wishes she could be as beautifully alive as the redhead.

* * *

_**Please don't forget a review! I won't know if I should post more or just stop if I don't have opinions ahaha.**_


End file.
